teacher and student
by Alexandra Morte
Summary: Giotto, a new teacher in Namimori High. Who came to Japan from Italy to have a new life. Tsunayoshi a young, smart, always alone boy with a abusive father and no mother, seems to find peace in the art room. Will anyone save Tsuna from his father or leave him be? Can love bloom between a teacher and a student. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello everyone. I know I haven't posted in a while but exams a coming up and I have to study, and I know I said that the next one out going to be "homeless boy + rich boy" but I can't find the draft I made, I'm very sorry. But I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enjoy!**

"" **= talking**

'' **=thinking**

 **Chapter 1: new teacher**

It's 6:30am in Namimori. Everything looks so peace full, and everyone has a wonderful life, well not everyone. Tsunayoshi Sawada, smart, cute, 16 year old boy with honey coloured eyes and brown hair coloured, but not a happy life. As Tsuna's eyes opened to another cruel day, he just wanted to sleep, but he knew better than anyone better than to get his parents mad. So he has to get up and make breakfast before he's in trouble.

'Better get up to make breakfast before they wake up and I get in trouble' Tsuna thought as he got up. As Tsuna ran to the bathroom to wash himself and then get dressed to his uniform. After he was done getting ready he ran up the stairs and to the kitchen to make breakfast for his father. His mother died a few years ago from a heart disease, its then the abuse started. That's right poor Tsuna lived with his father who abuses Tsuna pretty much every day. After the breakfast ways finish Tsuna grabbed his school bag and left for school. If you're wondering why Tsuna didn't eat, that cause h is only allowed to eat on Mondays and Fridays and today is Tuesday so he can't.

The walk to school was a calm one, he always loved this, and it was like he can escape the cruel world, even if it's only for a few minutes. As he got to school, he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Tsuna to the person.

"It's okay, here, let me help you up" said the stranger. As Tsuna looked up at the person he bumped into. The stranger had blond hair styled like Tsuna's but only cooler, the eyes where orange like the sunset, and he was hot as hell. Tsuna blushed as the hot stranger helped him up. Just then the first bell rang say to get to class before you get into trouble.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE! Thank you again, good bye" said Tsuna and left running (half limping) to class still blushing.

He made to class in time, as he sat down in his seat the principal entered with the same person Tsuna bumped into.

"Good morning everyone" said the principal with a smile.

"Good morning sir" everyone answer in chorus. Some girls started to giggle and say how the man beside the principal is so hot.

"Everyone, your old teacher for maths and art which was your homeroom teacher quit yesterday. The man beside me is your new teacher for art and maths as well as your new homeroom teacher."

"Hello everyone, my name is Giotto di Vongola, I'm 23 and from Italy. It's nice to meet you all." Giotto said with a sweet smile that made all the girl to faint and Tsuna to blush. The principal laughed nervously.

"Is everything okay?" asked the principal, seeing if he had to change anything.

"Yes everything is fine, thank you" answered the principal. The principal said good-bye and left and so the lesson started with maths being first. As Giotto was explain how to solve the problem, but of course Tsuna didn't even bother looking like he was paying attention he was just looking outside the window at a happy looking family, he really missed his mother. After all he knew all of this since he was ahead of everyone. Giotto noticed this and he asked for his name.

'He is the kid who I bumped into this morning and ran away limping, I think' thought Giotto.

"Excuse me" asked Giotto.

"Yes sir?" answered the student.

"Could you tell me the name of that boy?" asked Giotto while pointing at Tsuna.

"Oh, his name is Tsunayoshi, but for some reason everyone calls him dame-Tsuna, really don't why" answered the boy while looking like thinking about something.

"I see thank you. Tsunayoshi!" said Giotto and that broke the thought train in tsunas head. He sat up straight.

"Yes sir?" answered Tsuna, scared that he is trouble.

"Could you please pay attention to the lesson and not the window please" said Giotto to Tsuna in a sweet tone because the brunet's eyes looking scared. After that he's eyes calmed down and he looked like he could relax.

"Of course sir, sorry" said Tsuna to Giotto with a small smile that none would notice but Giotto did, so he smiled back at the brunet. After 20 minute the bell rang saying to get going to class. As Tsuna was leaving he knew he was limping, it's not like anyone would care or they noticed, but the new teacher noticed and was about to call out to the brunet but before he could, Tsuna left, and the day went by.

 **I hope you enjoy the** **first chapter of my new story. I hope you read the next chapter to. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter. CalmCat I thank you for your comment. Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Helping Hand**

It's been 2 weeks since Giotto became the maths and art teacher in Namimori High School. Of course sine Giotto was one of the hot teachers there, he was already getting annoyed by the girl, teacher or student, and they won't leave him alone or stop staring. It's also been 2 weeks since he meted Tsunayoshi. He kept trying to ask the boy if he is okay but he was either ignored or he couldn't say anything because the brunet would always leave first. So Giotto decides to get some information on Tsuna (he did not follow the poor boy everywhere he went) by asking some student but of course he also asked about them. He found little about the boy, only that he hates groups and that he lost his mother 6 years ago due to some unknown reason.

Well today is Monday so there first period was art. As Giotto gave them a theme of supernatural, which let the student imaginary run wild. Right now he was walking around looking at student works, was he went past Tsuna, he had to stop to get a better look. Tsunas drawing was of a witch with long black hair and dark red ropes, eyes coloured blue and red lips.

"Tsunayoshi, that really good. I'm impressed, there is so much detail in the painting" said Giotto as he leaned over the boys shoulder.

"Thank you sir. But I'm not really that good I just try my best" answered Tsunayoshi with a small smile on his face came rarely after his mother dead. Some of the students looked at the painting and one thought ran to their minds 'no good that amazing'. After the bell rang Tsuna was about to leave, until one of the bully tripped him over, which resulted front face into the ground. The bully's just laugh and left the room with Tsuna on the floor trying his best not to cry.

Giotto was running back to the art room not because to run away from paperwork but because he left something in the room. He was about to open the door when he heard sound of someone crying. Giotto carefully opened the door to get a peek. To only see Tsunayoshi on the floor, his entire think scattered around the place, blood on his knee and crying. When he had enough of waiting, he opened the door, surprising the poor boy do dead.

"You're you okay Tsunayoshi?" asked Giotto in a very caring voice.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for the mess." Said Tsuna not looking at the teacher. Giotto knew he was lying so it's time to confront the poor boy. Giotto sighed; Tsuna looked up the teacher with a confused look.

"Tsunayoshi could come to my office at lunch break I would like to have a chat with you" said Giotto to Tsunayoshi. Tsuna froze, was he in trouble, if he is he's dead.

"Of course sir" answered Giotto and started to pick up his think and leave the classroom.

After 3 more class where his bullies made fun of him.

'I hate my life' thought Tsuna as he went to his homeroom teacher's office. As he got there he noticed one of his bullies following, so Tsuna hurried his pace. As he was about to knock on the door of his homeroom teacher, the bully that was following Tsuna pushed him to the door, hard.

'Ah this's going to leave a bruise. Not that anyone cares' Tsuna thought as he tried to stand up but passed out from the pain and the lack of sleep thanks to his father. But before he fully fell into the dark abyss, he heard someone call his name, and with that he pass out.

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read this and like it and I'll see you all next chapter. Bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hello, I know I haven't posted a new chapter in while. I had my junior cert exams that I finished this week. Anyway I hope u enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: the truth**

3 hours have passed since Tsuna passed out in front of his teacher's office. When he woke up he found himself in the nurse's office and to find his homeroom teacher beside him.

"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi. How are you feeling?" Asked Giotto in a very worried tone. As Tsunayoshi tried to sit up he felled back down on the bed, feeling really dizzy.

"The whole world is spinning" said Tsunayoshi feeling really sick. He has been sick but never enough to stop him from standing up and going to school.

"You passed out in front of my door from lack of sleep and malnutrition. Would you be very kind to tell me why haven't you been eating correctly, Tsunayoshi?" Asked Giotto in a worried yet serous tone. Tsunayoshi just looked away, he knew he hasn't been eating properly and it wasn't his own choses, he's father made a rule and every time he broke it he would he a beating and no meals for a whole week but he would still give him some water.

Giotto didn't like this one bit; the boy looked scared to talk, as if he would get in trouble just by talking to him.

"Please tell me, Tsunayoshi. I know I been your teacher only for two weeks but as a teacher I have to know if there are some problem in school or at home. So that you know that you have someone you can talk" Said Giotto in a kind tone. Tsunayoshi just looked at him and then away.

"I can't tell, or I'll be in trouble" Said Tsunayoshi in a voice then anyone could tell how he felt, fear.

'What could the boy be so scared of? Wait a second' Giotto though and he didn't even notice Tsunayoshi trying to get out the bed. When he did notice he saw the boy out of the bed putting his tie and school jacket on.

"Tsunayoshi, what you doing you should be in bed" said Giotto to Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi turned around.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to get home" said Tsunayoshi.

He knew if he is late home to make dinner he is dead meat. Giotto didn't like this one bit; he knew that the Tsunayoshi himself knew that he wasn't feeling. Then one idea popped into his head the question he wanted to ask the brunet.

"Is you father hurting you at home Tsunayoshi?" asked Giotto and the result was one which didn't like one bit. Tsunayoshi stop in a mid-step, turned around with a face that holds surprise and fear. If his teacher found out he is in so much trouble.

"n-no sir" said Tsuna in fear of his new teacher finding out. Giotto looked at Tsunayoshi and signed.

"Tsunayoshi can you tell me why you are lying" said Giotto to Tsunayoshi, he was really worried about the boy. Tsunayoshi just looked down; shoulders shaking and his breathing became shaky.

"What do you mean sir? I'm not lying I'm telling the truth" said Tsunayoshi who really was scared now.

"I can tell really easily when someone is lying to and it was never wrong. And by any chance you can't tell me because if what could happen to you" said Giotto to Tsunayoshi.

 **Me: thx for reading and I know this chapter is short but I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey guys I'm back with another chapter of teacher and student. I know I haven't post anything in a while but a had major case of writers block. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please check out my other story what is love? And thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Chapter 4: the finding truth**

With those words Giotto send poor Tsunayoshi to shock. He knew that if he told anyone what's going at home he would be getting a beating of his life and Tsunayoshi knew this well. But, he wanted to talk to someone or tell someone what's going at home and about his abusive father. But he was too afraid.

"Sorry sir but I still don't understand what you mean. Nothing is wrong at home, sir." Said Tsunayoshi, getting seriously scared of his new teacher. But at the same time he wanted to tell his teacher about it.

"Tsunayoshi don't lie to me, like I said I can tell" said Giotto. Tsunayoshi just looked down at the ground, he felt like screaming everything, pain and fear, out to the teacher. But the fear was greater. Giotto went up to the boy and kneeled beside in front of Tsunayoshi, having a worried look on his face. When Giotto saw his face, his concern just grew; no child should look this terrified of talking.

"But like I said I'm telling the truth" answered Tsunayoshi with the same answer. Still looking down at the tiled floor of the nurse's office.

"Okay then tell me that while looking at my face, can you do that?" said Giotto. Tsunayoshi looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak. But. Nothing came out." I see, you can't, so how about just sitting down with me and telling the truth, because I'll just keep asking the same question till you tell the truth." Said Giotto, as he led Tsunayoshi to one of the chairs in the nurse's office for visitors. Tsunayoshi still didn't say I think. He knew that the new teacher just wanted to help him and he does want to tell him about everything going at home but the fear of his father and the beating is what always keeps him quiet.

"Please tell Tsunayoshi, I want to help you but if you keep quiet I can't help" said Giotto, who still looked worried. After 5 minutes but to both of them seemed like hours Tsunayoshi finally talked.

"I can't. He hurt me." said Tsunayoshi as he remembers that one time he almost told one of his old teacher about what was going on at home, the punishment was painful and he never wanted to repeat that ever again.

"Who'll hurt you Tsunayoshi, just tell me that." Asked Giotto. After a few minutes of silence, it was broken by a sob and then an answer and confirmed Giotto's suspicions.

"Father" said Tsunayoshi as his start to cry in fear knowing what will happen at home. Giotto just stood up from where he was. Tsunayoshi thought he is going to leave him or hit him. But to his surprise, Giotto just hugged him. Tsunayoshi could hold the fear and pain inside anymore. So like a flood gate he started to cry all of it out. Giotto knew the boy most have held everything inside of him for years and now I'd just letting everything out. As Giotto held Tsunayoshi in his arms, one thought was very clear in his head. He is going to help this boy in any way he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: hey guys. I know that I have not posted in a while that's because I was away and didn't have my laptop on me. Therefore, to make up for this, this week and the next I will be posting 2 new stories and updating the other 2 too. Enjoy reading.**

 **Chapter 5: household of hell**

After crying on his maths and art teachers shoulder for a few hours, he pulled away. His eyes were red from the crying and his cheeks were red from the embarrassing of being held by his teacher and from the fever. After getting out of the hold, Tsunayoshi went to his bag, put on his tie, school jacket, and took his bag.

"Thank you sir for your help but I have to go" said Tsunayoshi as he went for the door, as he was about to leave stunned teacher behind he turn around and in a voice with no emotions said "I would like if you wouldn't get involved. This isn't your problem its mine." And he left quicker than the teacher could grab him. After he left the teacher in the nurse's office, he starts to run home. He looked at the watch on his left hand. The time was 5pm his father will be back around 6pm so he had an hour to get home, cook dinner, clean the house and disappear to his room.

He didn't want to displease his father; after all he has gotten the first-hand experience at how he is when he is angry. After 10 minutes, he got home. As he saw the front of his house, his father's car was outside. Which meant one thing, he is home early and he is pissed off at him for being late to get home from school. He went up the door, took out the house key and unlock the door. Before he went in, he took a deep breath, and turned his emotions down and opened the door. What greeted him was normal. Now it was not his mother's or father's with a warm smile or anything like that, not after her dead. Dear lord no. it was with a kick to his side. He didn't need to look at who kicked him, he knew from whom the kick came from.

"Where the hell were you, brat! I'm hungry. So start cooking dinner or I'll beat the crap out of you, just like last night." Said Iemitsu. Tsunayoshi just nodded and ran to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

Iemitsu was tall and muscular; he had blond hair and a small beard. Before Nana dead, he was known for rarely being home and when he was home, he would drink until he passed out. However, after Nana's dead he quit his job and started to live with Tsuna again. The first few months were okay, a bit rough around the edges, but what family is not. On the third month, everything changed, one day Tsuna was coming back from school, but he was a bit late because the teacher asked him to stay behind and help around the library a bit. When he got home, he was greeted with a fist coming towards him but he quickly dodged. Nevertheless, that wasn't enough. Next was a kick and that one hit the target, his stomach. The pain was so bad but it couldn't compare to the pain he felt was punches and kicks kept coming. It finished after an hour. By then Tsuna lost consciences. That's how his life been since then.

Now, back to the present. As Tsuna was cooking dinner, he was thinking back to his conversation he had with his teacher in the nurse's office. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his father coming towards him. Since he was lost in thought, his body as working automatically. He was brought out of his thought by the shout of his name. He turned to look at the right and saw his father standing there.

"Is there something I can do for you, father" Tsuna asked with a voice of n emotions. Like always when he was home. Iemitsu did say anything but looked at him. Tsuna thought that he won't do anything so he went back to cooking dinner. But he was wrong as soon as Tsuna turned back to get back to cooking, Iemitsu graphed Tsuna's hand and placed his hand close to the stove where dinner was cooking. Tsuna knew that he done something wrong.

"I got a call from your school earlier today, do you know why?" asked Iemitsu. Tsuna shook his head. "It seems you got yourself in the nurse office after passing out in front of one of your teacher's offices. Now I have a question to you, and want the truth and nothing but the truth or I'm going to burn your hand until you can't move them. Do you understand, you brat?" asked Iemitsu.

"Yes sir, I understand" Tsuna answered immediately.

"They said that a teacher styed till you woke up is that true?" asked Iemitsu.

"yes sir, it's true" answered Tsuna, who by know was scared out of his mind, in this household fear was normal for him to feel but this time he wasn't scared for himself he was scared because he didn't like where the questions were heading and also scared for his new teacher.

"Did you speak to him?" asked Iemitsu.

"No sir" answered Tsuna. It was one of the rules he had to follow, 'do not talk to anyone, unless to answer a question in class'. But Tsuna's answer wasn't believable enough, so he put Tsuna's hand against a hot stove. Tsuna screamed in pain. After a few seconds, Iemitsu let go of his hand and left.

"Don't bother finishing making dinner. I'm going out tonight." Said Iemitsu as he went to the door. Before he left, he turned around and looked at Tsuna "I want the house cleaned and you gone before I come back." And with that, he shut the door.

Tsuna cried for an hour, until he stud up and went to the bathroom to clean and wrap his burn. After that, he cleaned the house while in pain. With him finished everything he went to his bedroom to do his homework. He finished everything quick and went to bed, to cry himself to sleep from the pain and the missing of his mother.

Life is horrible, isn't it?

 **Hey guys, I would like to say sorry ahead. Since this year is my leaving cert, my updates might be a bit slow hats because I have mock exams also coming up in two months I need to pass all of them with good grades. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try to post as soon as possible. Thank you.**


	6. Authors note

hello, dear readers, I'm sorry to say that I'll be pausing 1 of my 3 stories until that story is finished. but I might update them if I have time. that stories that I'll be pausing is 'rich boy and homeless boy'. the 'teacher and student' will be a slow update, but I'll try and update as much as possible on 'what is love?'.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry for not posting in awhile but I was a bit busy and I had to finish a lot of things to get into college and since I started college it's been very busy for with project and homework. But I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 6: From Pain To Safety**

After crying himself to sleep, Tsunayoshi didn't get a peaceful night sleep. After 4 hours of sleep, Iemitsu came back from wherever in hell he was. The first think Tsunayoshi felt is a pain in his burned hand. He screamed awake. Iemitsu was standing over Tsunayoshi one of his legs lifted up pressed down on Tsunayoshi's hands. The first thought that ran through his mind is that he is dead and that Iemitsu was drunk, which to be honest wasn't surprising at all. But he also knew that he be going to school in pain.

As he was about to close his eyes from the pain and waiting for more too. But the least expected thing happened, Iemitsu took his foot off his hands and left. Tsunayoshi opened his eyes wides with disbelieving from what just happened. But in the back of his mind, he knew something wasn't right. But for the rest of the night, he didn't come back but Tsunayoshi was woken up every easily for the rest of the night. When morning came before Tsunayoshi's alarm started to ring he was up to turn it off so it would wake up his father. Quitely he got up and went to get ready for school and make breakfast. Since it was Thursday that meant no breakfast for Tsunayoshi but he still had to make something for his father. As soon as he finished cooking he heard the shower turn on which meant that Iemitsu is awake and that Tsunayoshi should be gone by now or his going to be late for school and get a beating from his father.

As soon as he entered the school ground, he knew that something is going to happen that will change everything.

He just hopes that it was the better.

 **Hey sorry that the chapter is short but I'll try to post again soon. It's going to be hard for me now since I started college plus I have a small writes block. But anyways thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the story so far. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
